


Idle Malice

by used_songs



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: For Fan 3304
Kudos: 2





	Idle Malice

“Well, you know, I have seen something like this before,” Jane Marple said pensively, looking at the letter on the table. She touched it gingerly with one hand.

“And it all came to nothing, I expect,” he said a touch impatiently, wanting to get back to the primary reason for his visit.

“Oh, my dear, no. I’m very much afraid it did not, Sir Henry.” She stood up with determination. “I would like to see where this letter was found, if you please.”

Sir Henry Clithering rose promptly. “Of course, Miss Marple. I’ll have the car brought round. But I really do think it’s just idle mischief.”

She fixed him with her gaze. “You know as well as I do that idle mischief and malice are close kin.”


End file.
